


Courting Captain Cleanfreak

by VyKa21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 57th Expedition, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21
Summary: Petra Ral of the Special Operations Squad, Survey corps, has a crush on her Captain.Add in a bunch of annoying comrades, and she's ready to hack something to pieces.OR:The short pre- 57th expedition Rivetra fic that was supposed to be a 100 word drabble.Can be read as a Canon-Divergent fic if you don't want to see Petra gone.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Courting Captain Cleanfreak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Hajime Isayama and the AoT franchise, I merely play around with them. 
> 
> Hi again! This is a fic for my friend Peki who wished to read some Levi x Petra. I hope you like it! <3

"Which room do I take, Captain?"  
"Start cleaning rooms on the second floor. If you've cleaned well, you can take one of those."  
"Yes sir!"  
____________________

Petra had her instructions, and she got right to it. She knew how picky and particular Captain Levi was about cleanliness and hygiene. She did not want to face his ire, so she scrubbed faster, sweeped and mopped harder, twice over until she felt she could see her own reflection in the floor. _'Either that's the light playing tricks or I'm too exhausted, '_ she thought, grinning to herself. 

She was just finishing the third room when Captain Levi poked his head in, a large white kerchief covering more than half his face. Petra stowed away the last of the cleaning supplies out of the room and stood at ease next to the man who was scanning the room with a critical eye. A finger run over the headboard of the bed, the tiny window sill, even the coat hanger in the corner of the room; it came away clean every single time. Levi nodded once, sharply, and said, "Good. Put your belongings in this room, Hanji has them downstairs. I'll go check on the other rooms; you did those two on the left as well, right?"

"Yes sir." And Levi strolled right out, leaving Petra to heave a relieved sigh. _' Please the porcupine, check.'  
'A cute porcupine though,' _ she thought, then shook her head at herself.

She needed to handle that part of her brain better, or her comrades wouldn't let her live it down. 

Turns out, she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was.  
When she went downstairs, she caught sight of Oluo bringing in the last of the furniture. But when she offered to help, she was shot down with, "I dare not trouble the Captain's lady love," with exaggerated winking that earned Oluo a firm kick in the hind. 

When she went to the stables to fetch her breeches, Eld had greeted her with a "Mrs. Levi! There you are!" She stared at him in horror for a bit, then jerked her head around, making sure no one, especially not the Captain had overhead. She thunked him the chest and walked off, Eld's choked off laughter following her upto the gate. _" Those little shits,"_ she muttered darkly. 

Hanji had met her again in the lobby of the Garrison, the outhouse they were at, where they would soon initiate the 57th expedition outside the walls. Eren was helping Gunther with the last of the 3-D maneuver gear and spare signal flares. When he caught sight of Petra, he smiled and waved. Petra found that adorable after the cheeky attitude she'd put up with since morning, so of course she returned the gesture heartily. 

She had taken a few steps more when Captain Levi came storming out of nowhere, yanked Eren by the collar and dragged him away, yelling "Oi Glasses! I need you to brief this brat and babysit him until dinner." Hanji swiftly complied and marched him to the basement, too happy to have a captive audience for her 'Titans are Wonderful' Tirade. 

With both seniors out of earshot, Oluo made his way over to Petra and whispered conspiratorially, "That's what he got for flirting with the Captain's girl." Petra just rammed her elbow into his gut and stomped off, relishing every indignant squawk as much as she did her kills. 

She was unpacking the last bag of her Survey Corps uniform when there was a knock at the door. Expecting Gunther, probably asking her to help with the meals and medical equipment, she opened the door to one of Captain Levi's blank stares; the one that meant 'I got some news for you, and you're not gonna like it.'

"Sir?" she asked.

"You missed a spot, Ral." Levi drawled. 

_of course._ But, he looked less displeased than he usually would, so maybe she wasn't completely doomed to scrub a room all over again. 

"I'm really sorry, sir. Could you please show me where, I'll go clean it up right now." She motioned to leave the room but couldn't, when Captain so resolutely did not budge, and didn't look like he was going to.

_'Guess there's more he has to say.'_

A bit tired, Petra just tilted her head, waiting for him to elaborate.  
Levi craned his head a bit, then looked at her. "The other rooms were fine. You missed a spot here, and it's quite a mess."

Exasperated at this ridiculous man, Petra whirled around, stepping further into the room and scanning every inch top to bottom. "Excuse my incompetence sir... but where?" When she didn't immediately get a reply, she looked over her shoulder, only to find Captain Levi standing inside the room close enough for her to have elbowed him had she turned completely.

She didn't show any excessive reactions; years of chopping down Titans had taught her not to waste energy on something of no advantage.

But then Levi gently took her wrist and placed her palm on his chest, right over his heart.  
"You made a mess right here. Fix it and move in, permanently." 

Petra Ral is ashamed to admit she gaped at her crush, wide-eyed and jaw slackened. 

Slate gray eyes, always devoid of emotion until you met an Aberrant attacking a comrade of his. But as they bore into her own mocha orbs, they were genuine and vulnerable, almost pleading in a way that contrasted the casual tone he spoke in.

'Wait, were the others teasing because they knew about my crush or because they knew about Levi's...?'

. 

. 

_'HOLY MOTHER OF TITAN SLAYERS, LEVI HAS A CRUSH ON ME?!?! Or wait is he just teasing me?'_  
Realizing she still had a hand over his heart, she decided to take a risk that could potentially put her out of her job, but would _definitely_ ease her ruffled emotions.

With her hand still in place, she locked her eyes properly with Levi's, and leaned closer, like she was about to kiss him. And Gods above, the steadily thumping organ under her hand actually sped up!

Too astounded, she didn't realize how far she'd leaned, too far to be professionally appropriate (too late to even consider that, really), but it seemed to be the least of Captain's concerns, because he just placed his other arm on the small of her back and supported her weight.

"Petra..."

"..Yes, Captain?"

"It's Levi when we're alone. You need to wash your clothes; you did the cleaning wearing them."

Finally catching on, Petra looped her other arm around his neck, tilting her head so they were breathing the same air.  
"Help me out of these, then."  
______________________________

**Author's Note:**

> That's another drabble whose word limit got away from me. 
> 
> I realized I'm not very good at writing hetero ships for some reason (lack of practice, most likely :P).  
> So comments and suggestions are very welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡  
> ~ Vy


End file.
